


Scarf Covered Blush

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Rollerskating date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko can't help but think that Yachi's too cute for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf Covered Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back who's back again, bringing some hella gay fic with them. It's me. Casual shoutout to @ dedejowije on twitter for giving me a ship to write about.

The two girls walked down the street, mitten covered hands clasped together. It was a cold winter day, but Kiyoko was determined to teach Yachi how to roller skate, so they walked to the roller rink together. They talked about the volleyball team on the way there and joked about how funny it would be to bring the team there one day as the door to the rink opened.

The duo walked into the empty changing room, hanging their warm winter coats and scarves up. Now was a great time to roller skate due to most of the population ice skating now that its winter, leaving the roller rink empty. Kiyoko sits down to tie up her skates when she notices the blond staring at her.

\- Uhm Kiyoko? Yachi asks quietly.

\- Yeah? She responds turning to stare at her girlfriend.

\- How do you put on the skates? Yachi asks, slightly embarrassed. 

Kiyoko held in a laugh, patting the spot next to her for her girlfriend to sit down. Yachi slides the skates on and Kiyoko pulls up one of her legs, so it's on her lap.

\- Watch.

She laces the skates up preciously, making sure they are tight so the skates don't fall off. Once each skate is on, Yachi puts her feet back on the ground and watches as her girlfriend stands up in front of her, her feet and body never moving. Giving her hand to the blond, Kiyoko pulls Yachi up, keeping her in place and pulling her into the rink. 

Kiyoko explains how the roller skates work, showing Yachi examples and moves, but with each of Yachis attempts, comes failure. Every time she tries to move, she falls or moves backwards for no reason. Kiyoko couldn't understand how the girl could be so bad at roller skating, she had never seen anyone have this much trouble moving.

Sighing, she grabs her girlfriend's hands and starts skating backwards, pulling her girlfriends forwards. The two move together as they talk and laugh the whole time. Each time the couple turned, Yachi stumbled a bit, but Kiyoko was always there to catch her. Together, they moved almost as one, their skirts lightly fluttering in the wind as they skated to the beat of the rinks music.

Their laughs filled the empty rink as they skated until they collapse on the floor, still laughing.

\- That was so much fun! Yachi exclaimed. Kiyoko laughed at her enthusiasm. It had taken her months to get the girl to open up to her and she was happy that they finally had a more open relationship now that Yachi wasn't scared of getting killed by her fans.

\- Yeah, it was. She said smiling and blushing. Kiyoko really loved her.

The two lied on the floor, hand in hand, listening to the music that filled the rink. Neither knew how long this had lasted, but neither really cared. They were together and that's all that mattered.

\- Uhm ladies? I'm sorry, but the rink closes in 10 minutes. The rink worker announces, snapping the girls out of their peaceful silence.

Kiyoko slowly stands up, pulling Yachi up with her and pulling her to the changing room. The duo took their skates off and slowly pull their coats and scarves on. Returning their skates to the worker at the counter, the couple head off into the cold night.

They swing their arms back and forth as they head to their first stop, Yachi's dorm to drop her off home.

\- No, but seriously, imagine Tanaka and Noya roller skating. Yachi says and they both stop moving only to burst out laughing at the idea of the two guys who would probably take the sport too seriously.

They continue walking until they spot the entryway of the small dorm house where Yachi shared a dorm apartment with two other fellow volleyball club members, Hinata and Tobio. Kiyoko stopped moving and Yachi turned towards her, confused.

\- Thanks for coming tonight. Kiyoko says softly, a blush creeping onto her face.

\- Thanks for teaching me, or at least for trying to teach me how. Yachi answers equally softly.

Both girls say goodnight when Kiyoko takes Yachi by surprise and kisses her cheek before leaving. Yachi blushes and pulls her scarf up to cover the blush as she walks into the dorm. Kiyoko can't help but think that Yachi's too cute for her own good as she walks away, heading to her own dorm for the night.

Afterwards  
\----------  
Hinata: Yachi! Why are you blushing?  
Kageyama: Idiot! Obviously Kiyoko kissed her!  
Hinata and Yachi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
